1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling contact bearing assembly of a kind used in association with, for example, an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any form errors a component part such as, for example, an inner ring, an outer ring or rolling elements all employed in a rolling contact bearing assembly, a machine having such rolling contact bearing assembly incorporated therein to generate vibrations. Accordingly, it has bean a general practice to minimize the circularity of rolling surfaces of the inner and outer rings and that of the rolling elements. Also, in the bearing assembly which is utilized with an axial preload applied, the waviness order present in waviness or undulation that lead to vibrations is fixed in view of the geometric relation and, therefore, minimization of the waviness of a particular order has been effective (See the Non-patent Document 1 below.).